Till We Meet Again
by SenzaTempo
Summary: It's 2008, Dr. Maeve Donovan isn't looking for a relationship so her roommate should stop trying to push her into Robert 'Bobby' Putnam arms. When her traitorous friend brings Maeve to a club near their apartment she doesn't think much of it. Just another boring evening right? And it would be if it wasn't for the awkward stranger that spilt his drink on her.
1. Prologue

_You know the shitty feeling you get when your life is spiraling out of your control and there's no way to stop it? Well, I woke up on the 15th August with that precise feeling. Or maybe it was just the vomit making its way out of my mouth. Either way that's the first chapter. The prologue is much more different._

* * *

 **So here's how it went,** on the 9th of August my shitty roomate kicked me out of our apartment, all dressed up, because, apparently, I needed to _'socialize'_. I'm pretty sure it means _'talking to other human beings'_ and that was just a stupid idea. But I went along with it, just to make her happy. It wasn't like I was _really_ going to listen to her. But, since she knows me so well, Alyssa knew I would just go in a library and remain there. So she personally escorted my lazy ass to a club and made sure I couldn't go home without her noticing. Can you imagine it? A short, freckled, pretty readhead in a short pretty green dress and heels pushing a reticent, brown haired girl a foot higher than her, wearing a _horribly_ shiny blue dress, in a club that was totally out of my comfort zone. In reality, my comfort zone is my apartment, workplace, the library and the closest bookshop so taking me almost everywhere is pushing me out of my comfort zone.

We got in.

Louder than I would have liked but then, seeing the places where I usually spend my time, that wasn't saying much. After half an hour Alyssa finally aknowledges that I'm not going to dance so she gets up and does it alone. I tried to sneak out but, of course, she didn't move _that_ far away and she immediately glared at me.

After a couple of hours, I was dying from boredom and I make my way to Alyssa, still dancing and laughing like her feet weren't going to kill her the next morning for wearing those heels. I walked in her direction, while praying that one of the many drunk people wouldn't spill anything on me.

Of course, someone did.

That someone was a tall, skinny guy in a sweater vest and he was apologizing profusely. He had cheekbones to kill for and blushed in a cute way. He didn't look like the kind of guy that spends his saturdays in places like that. I liked him immediately just for that, he was _so_ out of his comfort zone judging by the way he was dressed. I felt a tinge of sympathy. He was probably here with some friend. He kept apologizing, his cheeks beet red. I scanned myself quickly, the dress was ruined but I hated it anyway so it was more of a good thing anyway.

"Don't worry it's okay."

"I'm so very sorry! I can-"

Then someone whistled from a table behind us. A dark skinned man, one of those guys that look like they're some kind of football player, was laughing at _'Pretty Boy's clumsiness'._ Two blonde women and a dark haired one were laughing too while 'Pretty Boy' looked at him with a half glare that was more an embarassed look. I decided those were his friends even if they, unlike him, seemed to be the kind of people that liked those places.

"I'm so-"

I had two choices:

 **1.** Say that it was alright, walk away, find Alyssa and probably the guy that, according to her, would be 'my match'. I had no doubt this was just a set up to finally make me meet her coworker's brother, Robert or something like that.

 **2.** Grab the cute, blushing guy and offer him a drink. Saving him from the teasing and, at the same time, avoiding Alyssa and her attempts at matchmaking.

I thought about the possible outcomes of each choice but, rather quckly, I chose the second one.

"Do you want to grab a drink?"

It was embarassing. I sprouted it without thinking, cutting him off in the middle of his apologies. The startled look he was giving me was making my cheeks redden. I could feel them getting hotter and immediately regretted my choice. He was just staring at me, like he didn't know how to process what was happening. Then he seemed to realize what I just asked.

"Oh! I..."

"Sorry, I thought you'd probably want to get away from the teasing I didn't mean to-"

Another whistle.

"I'd love to." He was still nervous, I could see it from the way his smile was still hesitant but he was much more relaxed now and it was enough for me.

I smiled and grabbed his hand- _he flinched, probably wasn't expecting_ _that-_ leading him to one of the empty tables.

"I'm Spencer Reid by the way."

"Maeve Donovan."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 ** _I know I've got another story but I couldn't resist. Raeve is my weakness and this chapter has been in my files for a couple months._**

 ** _Don't push me, I have my times when it comes to writing, it may seems like I've abandoned it but I just write really slowly._**

 ** _Tell me if there are errors, English is not my first language so I'm happy to receive suggestions on how to improve it._**

 ** _Finally, if you like Harry Potter check out my other story, Whispers From Another Life. A crossover between HP and CM._**


	2. Wonderwall

Humming Oasis' Wonderwall — _she always hummed when she was nervous_ — Maeve stepped out of the elevator onto the sixth floor. Agent Johansen — _a short, brown haired, green-eyed woman that seemed to be in her forties_ — watched her suspiciously, no doubt because of her restlessness. Anxiety washed over her like a wave, and she regretted, for a brief moment, coming to the FBI Headquarters. Twisting the em of her skirt and clearing her throat Maeve tried to muster enough strength to call him but the words seemed to be stuck in her throat.

"Agent Reid, you have a visitor." Said Agent Johansen loudly, making a group of people turn to look at them.

The last time she had seen him he was staring back at her with amused eyes and a cup of coffee between his hands, and the dim lights of the pub near the club they'd just escaped were casting shadows on his sharp features making it difficult to breathe just because of how handsome he looked. Now, he was staring at her, bewildered, standing near what she assumed was his desk while his co-workers watched her with raised eyebrows and suspicion in their eyes. Worst of all, she couldn't stop thinking of that damned song, not even when she really needed to ease the tension in the room.

After a moment, Spencer seemed to return to reality, giving her a shy smile and waving.

 _ **thump thump**_

Ignoring affection that the gesture brought, she waved back and asked him if they could talk in private when the dark skinned man talked.

"No way, lady." He said "You can tell him everything right in front of us."

The others nodded, getting closer to Spencer protectively and Maeve knew they didn't trust her at all, despite having known her only for a few seconds. Slightly annoyed, she was about to reply but Spencer beat her.

"I appreciate the feeling, really, but I know 'the lady', as Morgan called her." He said, glaring at Morgan "And if she needs to talk to me in private then, please, stay out of it."

Before they could say something he grabbed her hand — _gently, Spencer didn't seem to know how to be anything but gentle, always_ — and led her to a room with counters, a coffee machine and some cups.

"So...um..." She tried but the words died in her throat, leaving her with burning cheeks and the feeling that, as much as she needed to say it, she'd never be able to.

Spencer looked away, obviously trying to give her the time she needed but Maeve could see how curious he was, and she shook at the thought of what his reaction would be.

When a few minutes had passed, and she had yet to say something he cleared his throat nervously, looking at his shoes awkwardly.

Come on, she thought, come on, now isn't the time to chicken out. This is only making things worse anyway so better get it over with.

"I'm... I'm pregnant." She whispered after a long time had passed.

Spencer froze. He stood still for a moment, then a mixture of happiness and fear could be seen on his face. The horror she had expected, though, was nowhere to be seen. Instead, something soft and warm lightened his eyes and the smallest smile appeared on his face.

 _ **thump thump**_

She felt calm, almost content, under his gaze. He stared at her with such wonder that it brought tears in her eyes and made her blush.

"Wow." He said "Wow. I... Have you decided what to do yet? Do you want to keep it or-"

"No." She said firmly "No, I am fairly certain I'm not going to keep it. But it was your right to know." Maeve finished, her voice softer than before.

She saw all the excitement leave him and, instead, something sad and accepting in equal measure took over him as he nodded, his mouth tight and the smile gone from his lips. Then, unexpected, a flicker of hope appeared in his eyes before being swept away quickly and replaced with determination.

"Just..." He started "You're about three weeks and...and you can get an abortion until the fifteenth or sixteenth week. I want some time to convince you to give it a chance."

"Spencer..." She sighed, shutting her eyes so that he couldn't see the tears in her eyes. She was touched, really, but she doubted that he'd change her mind, and she didn't want to lead him on.

"If you still want to get an abortion after I'll respect your decision and support it but I really think that se should give it a chance, so that we don't end up with any regrets. I know I'm willing to try. Please, tell me you are too." He pleaded.

His eyes were huge and beautiful, and now she could see hope in him, so much hope, but also the complete certainty in what he was saying. There was time to change her mind and even if he failed — _even if real life caught on with them because, God, there was work and family and so many things she didn't want to give up yet_ — she had to try. There was the possibility of building _**something**_ together even if she wasn't yet convinced that it wouldn't blow up in their faces. So she said yes and hoped that they wouldn't get hurt in the end.

 _ **"And all the roads we have to walk are winding**_

 _ **And all the lights that lead us there are blinding**_

 _ **There are many things that I**_

 _ **Would like to say to you but I don't know how."**_

 _ **— Oasis, Wonderwall**_


End file.
